The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for managing cloud resources of an organization.
We live in an increasingly competitive world in which global competition is highlighting the need for organizations to become more efficient at managing their resources and, in particular, their cloud computing resources. Examples of resources that may be deployed as cloud resources include storage, servers, virtual machines, memory, applications, services, and processors—just to name a few examples. Despite rapid advancements in technology, these resources are not without cost. Studies have shown that over the next few years companies are expected to spend many billions of dollars on computing resources. Unfortunately, existing techniques to manage such resources have not kept pace with resource spending. This has lead to inefficiencies and resource waste.
Thus, there is a need for systems and techniques for more efficiently managing computing resources.